


Because

by Safepassageonyourtravels



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, One Shot, becho endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safepassageonyourtravels/pseuds/Safepassageonyourtravels
Summary: Clarke learns of Bellamy's new relationship with Echo and is FURIOUS. she tries to hide it but instead lashes out and let's her true feelings be known





	Because

It's been several months since primfaya has welcomed its way into the world. Skaikru won the conclave, allowing them into the bunker first. Ice nation was next, and from there, the trikru people who wished for peace. 

In the bunker there were two different types of sleeping chambers. A room with two beds for two individuals, or a slightly smaller room with a single bed made for a couple. These rooms were nothing extravagant, just enough for everyone to get by. To survive. Getting into the bunker was one thing, finding a roommate was another. Clarke's mother Abby was with Kane in their own room. Monty and Harper shared a room with Jasper, no one trusted him to be alone. Murphy and Emori. Raven and Luna. Octavia and Niylah, she was teaching her about herbal medicine. Miller and Jackson. Indra and Gia. King Roan and Echo. So on and so forth. Bellamy and Clarke decided it was best if they shared a room. They seemed to be the ones running things anyway and best friends. No one thought anything about it. Well, Clarke didn't think anything of it. 

Of course everyone knew Bellamy was in love with Clarke. There was no way around it. He praised every step she took and was her biggest cheerleader. 

By now everyone was finally settled into the bunker. Getting accustomed to a new everyday life. Clarke, Roan, Kane and Indra were all working together to ensure the safety of their people. Making plans for the future when they would finally be able to open the doors back to Polis. Bellamy was always by Clarke's side. Octavia at Indra's, as her second. Echo watching everyone so deliberately that if someone were to as much look at Roan the wrong way she would have them in a head lock. And of course, beside Kane was Abby. 

During the weekdays, they held 'council' meetings where they discussed the future of the three clans that had come together. Thankful to ice nation, they supplied food, enough for all three clans to survive on rationing. It was hard, but it was life, and it was better than nothing. Raven, Monty and Jackson were working on finding a way to make nightblood down underneath the ground. Abby was working on finding a way to fix ravens brain before she went completely brain dead. Each day became riskier and riskier. Harper and Niylah were in charge of food distribution and rationing. Echo and Octavia were teaching the children how to fight and become warriors however, had supervision. The idea was not to kill. Luna taught the children the history and helped them with their literacy. Everyone had their own job and so far, so good. 

Everyone was finally beginning to enjoy themselves. And for the first time since Skaikru landed on earth, they were able to breathe. There was no fighting, well, except for Jasper bickering with every other person he came into contact with. 

"How's it going?" Clarke walked up to the trading post. Something feeling so familiar when Niylah turned around, a soft smile on her face. 

Niylah nodded, "how is our high and mighty savour Wanheda." 

Clarke rolled her eyes, planting a light kiss at Niylah's lips. "How is rationing going? Any problems that I should be aware of?" 

She chuckles. "Oh Clarke, please stop worrying. We are safe now. You wanted us to be safe. We are, just enjoy life for a moment. Please?" 

"I don't think I'm capable of that feeling." Clarke shakes her head, "wanheda remember?" Niylah nods.

"Ready to go?" She offers, taking Clarke's hand in hers. Here, in the bunker, mimicked a close resemblance to the ark. They may have been used to being contained, but it didn't mean they liked it. Some skaikru even stayed behind at the ark, to live out their final days until they melted from the radiation. No one spoke of it. The young people of the bunker came up with some games to keep themselves entertained. Bingo was one of them and Niylah was leading it tonight. 

Clarke knew that Niylah wasn't a forever fix. But she did know it was as nice to have someone there to support her when she so desperately needed it. Niylah didn't judge and she didn't ask questions. Clarke wouldn't even consider them dating, she was just there to make her feel better. Clarke bit her bottom lip and backed away slightly, "can we get a rain check? I have a headache and just need some rest." 

Niylah's disposition didn't phase. "Of course, next time. I'll bring you some tea after to help you sleep." They kiss once more before clarke walks away, her arms crossed and her stomach uneasy. She didn't have a headache and she most certainly didn't want to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the mutilated flesh of her once, friends. She needed to be alone and just think things out. 

Clarke made her way back to her room, winding down the underground halls. Each step making a little echo. It reminded her of mount weather which made her spine chill. She pushed the concrete door open to her and Bellamy's shared space. Immediately, after walking in she stops dead in her tracks. The door swinging closed behind her. 

Clarke's jaw drops and time freezes. A young woman sitting on top of Bellamy, dark hair trailing down her bare back as she kissed his neck. "Oh..." Clarke screeches, confused to what she's seen. 

Bellamy sits up, his hair sweaty and the girl falls into the bed beside him, pulling the sheet to her chest. Clarke's jaw drops even further. Echo stares down clarke shaking her head slightly, mumbling some grounder talk that Clarke doesn't hear or understand. "What are you doing here?" Bellamy says, his voice cracking. 

"I live here, remember?" She shakes her head, tossing a t-shirt on the ground into Bellamy's lap, "or maybe you don't." Her gaze falls from his eyes to his chest and she moves her focus elsewhere. 

"You were supposed to be with Niylah." Bellamy adds, handing his t-shirt to Echo and she slips it on seamlessly. 

Clarke is somewhere between disgusted and overwhelmed and a little ball of jealousy starts curling in the pit of her stomach, but she wouldn't ever admit that. "Whatever." She rolls her eyes, grabbing a backpack like bag and turned to leave the room. 

Bellamy stumbles up and Echo reaches out for his hand. "Do you have to go after her?" She looks from him to the door latching behind. 

He stars down at Echo, a soft smile at her lips as she pleads for him to stay. Bellamy sits at the edge of the bed, pulling up his jeans and Echo stars kissing his neck. No one knew Echo could be so soft. Except for Bellamy. He brought out the best in her, he seemed to do that for everyone. Her fingertips crawled down his neck, placing kisses so heavenly that made him want to stay. "You know I have to." He whispered turning around, kissing her so passionately and so deeply that she smiles and her cheeks turn a hot pink colour. 

"Crazy how even the Commander of Death needs saving." 

Bellamy kisses Echo's tender lips again. "I'll come over later, okay?"

"Don't bother." 

He cups her face in his hands. "Don't be like that," their lips linger together. 

Echo smiles, pushing him away slightly. "You're lucky you're cute, sky boy." She smirks and gestures to the door. "Go, I'll see you later." 

And although Echo seemed fine with it, he knew she was upset. They hadn't been going out very long but for when they did, he felt alive. More than he did with Gina or any other girl. Echo had never known love other her devotion to Ice Nation. She had never experienced the hand hold of a loved one or equality in affection. She just simply never experienced it. Though she may be a grounder and a royal guard, it only meant her loyalty was high. And Bellamy craved that devotion.

Bellamy looked around for Clarke all through the bunkers, for nearly an hour. Looking in every place he could think of. Niylah. Nope. Raven. Nope. Harper. Nope. She seemed to be hiding from the whole little world they had created. Bellamy grabbed a cup of Delinquent famous moonshine. The liquid hitting the back of his throat like a bitter punch to the gut. Chatting up with Monty and Jasper as they each take a swig. 

Just like after mount weather, Clarke had to do her own thing. She had to be alone in order to heal. Clarke liked to be alone. She liked to disappear from the world and focus on herself. After all, her everyday life seemed to revolve around what was better for her people, and not necessarily for her. And usually when she spiralled into a mess of self hatred she found her art. It was her safe spot. Something she could rely on. Something that took her away. She used to spent hours making charcoal master pieces in her cell on the ark. The dust covering her fingertips. 

After awhile Clarke found her way back home. There was no trace of Bellamy nor Echo and a sense of relief filled her like a breath of fresh air. Sitting down at the desk, Clarke realized how betrayed she felt. How could he do this to her. Sleazing around with a grounder? There was more important stuff to worry about. Like surviving there wasn't time for messing around. Every one had a job and was expected to do so. Clarke rubbed her fingers against the the charcoal and got to work. 

Bellamy barges through the door, the smell of alcohol trailing behind him in a stingy linger. "Clarke?" He chokes out. But she just stares at her artwork. A scenery from the woods, a sunrise. Something they would miss out on in many more mornings to come. "Clarke!" He shouts, marching closer. 

Clarke drops her charcoal, turning to the side and then rising to her feet. "Well hello there lover boy." She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Have fun with Echo tonight?" She scoffs, brushing past him. 

But Bellamy grabs on to her arm. "No, actually. Thanks to you. What was that, Clarke?" 

Clarke breathes out harshly. "Maybe you shouldn't be bringing grounder girls around here. Or at least prepare me. Ask me first!" She ripped her arm from his hold. 

"Ask you first?" Bellamy's eyes widen in disbelief. "You don't own me Clarke." They exchange gazes.  

"You know who Echo is and you're still getting in her pants?" She shakes her head. "She could slit your throat, this could all be apart of her master plan." 

"You're the one who says we should trust them, Clarke. You don't know Echo outside of combat." 

"She held a sword to my throat, Bellamy!" She screams, cutting him off. "One step closer and she would've killed me. What makes you think she wouldn't do it to you?" 

Slowly, Bellamy's head moves side to side. "You don't get it, do you? The world isn't about you Clarke. The world doesn't revolve around you. I have feelings too, ya know? Echo has feelings. You're not the only one that matters." Bellamy is pissed. The anger and aggravation pouring out of him, he's overflowing. 

They stay quiet for a moment as they stare directly into each other's eyes. "I worry about you, Bellamy." 

He scoffs. "You worry about me? You worry about me? Bullshit, Clarke. You don't get to worry about me. You lost that privilege a long time ago. You're allowed to go fall in love left and right time after time but I can't? I'm not allowed to develop real feelings for someone while you're hiding from the world in toxic relationships? Sounds fair. Good job. I've never been so proud." Clarke's entire body freezes up, her eyes getting wet but she refuses to let them leak. "I've always tried to protect you, Clarke. But maybe I can't. And recently I've decided to put myself first. Echo, she's incredible... and beautiful and she makes feel so good. I haven't felt that before. Everything is always about Clarke and what is best for you and you're the only thing that matters. Well, not anymore. Why do you care so much about what I'm doing, anyway?" His words cut her like knives. Like she's tied to the stake and a grounder knife is slicing open her skin. Rough and dirty. 

"Bellamy..." she whispers, a single tear escaping, running down her skin and she wipes it away quickly. "Don't do this. Don't stay with her."  Clarke's lips quiver. 

Bellamy shakes his head, grinding his teeth together, glancing down at the ground shortly. "Give me one good reason, Clarke. And don't say it's because she's a grounder." His eyes meet back up with Clarke's. Hers are filled with tears and they're about to overflow. She is breaking and this is the first time Bellamy isn't trying to pick her up. 

They both stay silent and hold each other's stare. Clarke's heart falls into the pit on her stomach. Heavy and hollow all at once. Her lips pursed tightly and her tongue pressed against the back in her teeth. Clarke's body begins to fill with nerves. Like every single molecule in her body is vibrating. She hates this. Every thing about it. 

"Because I love you." It just falls out of her mouth all out once. Almost like word salad. Love...because... you... I.... because.... you... I... love....

Because I love you. 

Bellamy steps back and Clarke feels extreme relief lifting off her shoulders. Like a pound of bricks. Bellamy walks into Clarke, grasping her face in his hands, backing her into the desk. His lips fall seemingly onto hers. They're so soft, so smooth and they seemed to match so perfectly. Clarke's heart skipped a beat and she grabs onto him. Holding his face and caressing his jaw line. 

Their lips exchange butterfly like kisses. Soft and sweet and pure. But soon, adrenaline rushes through them. Their kisses becoming quicker and hotter and even messy. As if this moment were the only moment to matter. The two of them were the only ones in the world. Everything around them spinning into a blur. Bellamy moved his wet kisses to Clarke's and she let out a soft mumble. Clarke turns her face away and he kisses her cheek. "I can't do this." She pushed him away, "you can't do this." Her hands lay flat on his chest and she catches Bellamy's bed in her view. 

His eyebrows furrows as he holds onto her hands, "I don't understand." 

Clarke shakes her head softly. "I love you Bellamy. But.... this has to be my way of protecting you." She let's go of his hands, "moving in together... this wasn't a good idea." 

"Clarke, you're my best friend." She starts to walk away but Bellamy grabs back on to her hand and he walks around her. "I love you, too, Clarke. I have since day one." He's searching in her eyes for some kind of signal that she wants him to stay and hold her. But she's blank, she's turned herself off. "Please don't walk out like this. Let's just talk." 

All Clarke can think about is Finn, her first real love. He's was beautiful and kind and knew what to say. He was slick. But she couldn't be the side girl again. Not after Finn and Raven. That cause Raven so much pain. And even though Echo was strong and brave and powerful, she wouldn't want her to feel that. "Go see Echo, Bellamy." A tear falls down her cheek. 

"Why?" Bellamy pleads. As confused as ever.

Clarke stands still. Tears in her eyes and avoids his eye contact. Her chest rises and falls. "Because I love you."


End file.
